


Unbound Gift

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [15]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bracelets, Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 15 of 25 Days of Pairings: Jordelia (James/Cordelia)Cordelia awaits James' return from patrolling with a present.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Unbound Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> 10 more days to go! I'm so excited!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy

Cordelia heard the shared suite’s door creak to an open. She hastily hid the small rectangular wrapped box behind her and looked to the now ajar bedroom door. Before even turning, she already knew who it was. There was only one person allowed to enter her room unannounced. 

“Did you have a good hunt, James?” she called out to her husband. 

“As good as any can be with this cold,” came his gruffed response. James pulled off his heavier gear and braces, hanging them up on the hooks by the door. “Why are you still up?”

Cordelia smiled and looked at the hanging clock ticking away on the wall.  _ Just on time. _

“I was hoping to be the first to wish my husband a Merry Christmas,” she responded as he stepped closer to James. Cordelia smiled and tipped her head up to place a small kiss on James’ cheek. 

James looked over to the clock over his wife’s shoulder and confirmed it was indeed no longer Christmas Eve. 

“Merry Christmas.” James wrapped his arms around her, smiling when he felt her fiery locks brush against his chin.

“I have a surprise for you,” Cordelia announced, stepping back from their embrace. “I know that we will exchange gifts tomorrow with your family, but I wanted to give you one of your gifts early.” 

James watched as she presented him with an intricately wrapped present. It caught him off guard. He wished now he had grabbed one of her gifts he got her from under the tree before coming up. 

“Thank you,” James took the gift and pulled at the ribbon binding it. He held out a small black box with the angelic rune stamped on top of it. “What is it?”

“You’re supposed to open it to find out, James,” she teased him and excitedly watched as he continued. 

James took the part half off and saw the tissue paper covering his gift fly off with it. Clasped around a golden pillow laid a metal bracelet with white and blue speckles all over. James lifted it and almost dropped it when the piece of jewelry started to glow softly. 

Cordelia stepped closer again and wrapped her hand around the bracelet as well. The bracelet’s glow grew brighter with her touch. 

“I had it crafted for you,” Cordelia explained. “The small white and blues specks are Adamas scraps from when the Iron Sisters make Seraph blades. I finally got the go-ahead to have it made a month back. So when it glows, it will look like small jewels but not enough to give away your position during a hunt.” 

James listened in awe as he studied the shining gift. Cordelia’s shuffling told him perhaps a bit too long.

“Does it not suit your fancy” Cordelia hesitantly questioned, worried that perhaps her choice had spoiled their happiness. 

“Fancy doesn’t come near the emotion I hold for it,” he responded as a grin spread across his face.

Cordelia's shoulder eased as the tension she held onto bled out after James’ statement.

“Does your emotion allow you to put on your wife’s gift, or does it intend on leaving her thinking you rejected it?” Cordelia teased as she took the small box from James to free his hands. She set it to the side and smiled, awaiting James’ move. 

James shook his head as he grasped the new bracelet between his hands, wanting to put it on, but a soft pull always seemed to stop him as he reached out for the bracelet currently adorning his wrist. 

It wasn’t helpful that James felt his head begin to pound, deterring the decision further. His fingers graced over the old clasp of the old bracelet, and suddenly the ticking of the clock became too much, only serving to aid his growing headache. 

James pulled his fingers back and tried to shake away the fog but was unable to. He started to believe that his runes from the night’s hunt were wearing off. James looked up at Cordelia, who was still waiting for him to adorn her gift, and made his mind up; even if he needed help, he would put on the bracelet. 

“While my emotions don’t stop me, I believe the hunt’s exhaustion might.” he offered her a smile and offered his wrist to Cordelia. “Would my wife be inclined to assist me?” 

“Of course. Allow me, my love,'' Cordelia took James’ offered hand and undid the tough clasp of the old silver bracelet; she had always seen with her husband. James seemed to never be without his bracelet, and hopefully, now he would never be apart from her’s. 

James watched Cordelia place the old piece of jewelry to the side. When a wave of nausea washed over him, the dizziness almost tempted him into activating his iratze rune. He staggered in place, only to be steadied by Cordelia.

“Are you sure you didn’t get hurt, James?” Cordelia questioned while checking him over. “Do you need to go see a nurse?” 

“Just the night’s hunt is finally catching up to,” James softly replied as he leaned into her embrace. He felt the warmth radiating from her, and it called to James like a lullaby. “Please continue. I want to show it off tomorrow.” 

Cordelia nodded and clasped the dimly lit bracelet around James’ wrist; once it was on, she placed a small kiss over the clasp. 

James stared at the piece of jewelry, and amid his headache, he swore he felt a part of him be free. He didn’t know a simple gift could affect him so much. But as James thought of it more, it wasn’t a simple gift. Cordelia had thoughtfully selected and had it crafted for James and only him. 

“You still look unwell, James, and you’re shivering,“ Cordelia pointed out as she pressed her hand to the side of James’ face. “You’re a bit warm. Are you sure nothing scratched you?” 

Skillfully James took Cordelia’s hands with the last of the clarity he could muster past his dizziness and spoke, “I was careful. I think that my runes are wearing off, and I won’t stay up much longer. Forgive me, my Daisy?”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Cordelia squeezed James' hand and took the first step to lead them deeper into the suite. “I was so excited to give you the bracelet. I held you hostage at the entrance. Maybe I should’ve waited till we were both settled.” 

James allowed Cordelia to lead them to bed gently. He let out a groan when she lightly pushed him on the bed to sit down and dress down. 

“You don’t plan to leave me alone to rest, do you?” James looked up to his wife with a pleading look. “If I remember correctly, when I was ill, I would always feel better when you would lay with me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone,” Cordelia confirmed as she followed James so they could spend their night peacefully sleeping entangled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Don't forget Book Pairings and TV Show Pairings can both be entered in the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/). Sign up ends on Dec 19th!
> 
> 10 pairings left and 10 days left. Got a question? Don't want to it as a comment? Drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Till tomorrow.


End file.
